


After the Blood Moon

by CrazyMJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: Can Sirius be forgiven after he tricks Severus into going to the shrieking shack on a full moon?





	After the Blood Moon

If he kept his eyes closed he could still remember it. The warmth of a body sharing his bed pressed up close to him trying to get as much warmth as possible. He could smell the dust and leather of an old book that clung to the body from hours spent in the library. He could taste the chocolate on his lips from a stolen kiss.

As soon as he opened his eyes though the spell was broken. His bed was empty and cold. His heart felt the same way. It took all the strength he had for Sirius to pull himself out of bed.

It was still early maybe he could steal a glance at the peaceful sleeping face that he had grown so use to waking up to. Remus did usually sleep later that Sirius. Early raising had been ingrained in him since he was a small child and poor Remus could never seem to get enough sleep.

But as he crept over to his bed the curtains were open. A look around the room seeing the other beds empty and a new pain filled Sirius' heart. He had been a month. One whole month which had brought a new full moon. The first full moon that Sirius hadn't spent beside Remus since he vowed that he wouldn't have to spend another one alone.

He wasn't alone though which did bring Sirius a bit of peace. Atleast James and Peter were able to spend it beside him. They were there to take care of him when Sirius couldn't.

All Sirius wanted to do was run to the shack and see how the night had gone. He hoped that it went well. Remus didn't need him. He was so much stronger than all of them. He knew that wouldn't go well though. So he went to class instead. If things did go well he'd be able to see Remus there. Sirius threw chocolate into his bag so he could slide it to him in class. Remus may hate his guts but he wouldn't be able to turn down chocolate after a full moon.

For the first time ever Sirius got to class earlier than anyone else. He sat close to the door so he could watch as everyone filed in. Every face that passed though brought him more and more disappointment. None of the other Marauders. There was Lily who glared at him as she passed. He didn't care she always hated him.

Finally Peter than James walked into class. But no Remus. Since the only seats empty at that point were ones beside Sirius the two took those seats.

"He's not coming? Did the night go badly?" Sirius whispered to James as the lesson started.

If looks could kill the one James gave him would have done it. "What do you think Black? I wish you could have felt the pain he went through last night because of you. You deserve it a lot more than he did."

Hearing his last name felt like a knife to his heart. But that was nothing compared to what followed. "I don't want him to hurt." He said softly.

"It's to late for that isn't it?" James shot back and they were hushed. The rest of the lesson passed in silence. When the bell chimed James got up quickly so that he could get away from Sirius as fast as possible.

When Sirius got to his next lesson there were no seats left near James or Peter and despite what he had been told he kept hoping Remus would come in. 

He never came and by the time lunch came Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see Remus. He had to know how bad it was and do anything to make it better. He started to head towards the hospital wing when suddenly James was in front of him.

"Leave him alone. He doesn't want to see you. Besides haven't you put him through enough pain as it is?" James gave Sirius a dirty look. Sirius frowned and nodded going to the great hall instead.

The rest of the day passed the same way. James and Peter wouldn't sit near Sirius and Sirius spent the lessons waiting for Remus to walk in any moment.

Before the final class ended Sirius was up and running out. He was going to beat James to the hospital wing this time. He was going to see Remus. He slowed down right before entering the hospital wing. If Pomfry saw him bust in she would never let him near Remus.

Gently opening the door Sirius stepped through and headed down to the end where Remus always stayed. Before he could reach the bed though Pomfry was in front of him.

"Sirius are you not feeling well?" She asked softly.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm here to see Remus."

"I don't think that would be for the best. I have been told you two had a fight. Remus needs his rest right now. Last night was hard on him." She started to lead him out.

"Can you give him these then?" He pulled out his notes and the chocolates he had put in there earlier. "James's notes are bad. He spends to much time looking at Lily. Remus will like mine better and these. They're his favorite chocolates. The ones that I can never say the name right for." He pulled off his jumper and handed it to her. "And he's probably cold. Tell him he can wear it or destroy it. Whatever makes him feel better."

"Ok I'll tell him. Now you need to leave." She continued escorting him out. "And Sirius...I hope you and Remus work through this fight. I know you are important to each other."

"Thanks. But I don't think that'll happen." He sighed and left.

On the way out he came across James and Peter. Before James could get anything out he held up a hand. "He didn't see me. I just dropped a few things off for him." Sirius moved past them. He just wanted a drink. He use to keep some firewiskey on his trunk. Remus found it once though and that was a pretty nasty fight too. In the end he was given the choice between it and him. That was such an easy choice. He didn't need it as much as he needed Remus. But now he didn't have Remus.

So he was going to get the firewiskey. He made his way to the humpback witch. Since he was in Honeyduke's anyways he bought more chocolate to replace what he had given Remus. He then headed out to get drunk. He knew the Hog's head would serve him. The owner never cared about how old he was.

Sitting there with the firewiskey in front of him he couldn't bring it his lips. It felt like all hope of Remus forgiving him really was gone if he drank it. So he just laid the money on the counter and got up before he could change his mind again.

As he started heading back to the school he noticed the shack in the distance. That's when he heard people talking about how angry the spirits were last night. That they couldn't sleep with all the wailing and crashes coming from that place.

Sirius just wanted to curl up and die hearing that. He knew the spirits were really just the werewolf he loved so and that if the sounds were so loud that it had to mean his night was horrible.

Instead of going back through honeyduke's he made his way to the shack slipping inside. It felt even colder than normal in there and there was definitely new distraction. He wanted to throw up seeing the blood. After all James and Peter were just fine.

Sirius set to work cleaning and repairing the place. Things looked better after awhile. Hopefully it would help Remus feel better the next time he had to come. He then set the chocolate out. He knew that would help. He hid pieces in different places. If Remus had to search for it maybe it would keep him occupied and stop him from hurting himself so much.

When he was done it was late so he just went back to the dorm. He didn't have the energy to look for his pajamas so he just stripped down to his boxers before laying down.

When morning came he felt it again. It was almost like Remus was in bed with him. The warmth of his skin pressed against his own. The gentle rise and fall of his chest. He could even feel his hair tickling his nose. But it didn't smell of books and ink like it usually did. No this time it was Sirius' shampoo. The one Remus liked to use because he wanted his hair to be just as soft as Sirius'.

Sirius kept his eyes pressed closed trying to savor every second. But it didn't start to fade away like every other morning. It couldn't be could it?

He slowly opened one eye afraid that looking would shatter the spell and he really would be alone.

He gasped seeing the sandy blonde hair and peaceful face of the man he loved. He held him closer and kissed the top of his head. Did this mean he was forgiven? He couldn't possibly be.

Sirius could hear the others moving around and getting ready for the day. All he cared about though was the sleepy worf beside him. Besides they didn't have class today anyways.

Once the dorm was empty except for the pair in Sirius' bed the sleeping wolf stirred and sat up. He sighed softly. "I was hoping to be up before you." Remus said softly.

"I can pretend to sleep if you want. But I was hoping this might mean that we can talk. I'll give you chocolate." Sirius smiled a little.

Remus frowned. "You can't just give me chocolate and pretend everything is okay."

"I know. And I'm not. I know I really screwed up. I betrayed your trust and I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I love you so much Remus."

"We can talk about this but you have to put on some clothes first. It's really not fair with you just in your boxers." Remus blushed but didn't stop looking at Sirius.

Sirius smiled a little. "I've never heard you complain about it before." He winked but got up putting some clothes on before sitting back down.

"Things are different now." Remus blushed more. "And it's not so much that you betrayed my trust. Though I don't like that you told my secret. It's that you tried to use me to kill Severus."

"Ok there is a lot wrong with that statement. I did not try to use you to kill anyone. You would never kill someone or even harm them. Snivellus kept trying to snoop into what was going on. So my plan was for him to get scared by a werewolf and think it was me."

"Stop calling him that. I am not myself in the form Sirius. You've seen how violent I can get. What would have happened if I had killed him? Or worse turned him?" Remus looked so pained saying that.

"Don't talk like that!" Sirius frowned. He hated hearing Remus talk bad about himself. "Even if you don't take me back I don't want you thinking that would have happened. You wouldn't have hurt him. I know. And being a werewolf is not worse than death. I am so glad that you are alive. If I could just take your pain away." He stroked a new scar on his face.

Remus sighed and pulled back from his touch. "I believe that you didn't think about the consequences of your actions. I don't want to fight anymore. This has just been causing me more pain being away from you. I heard you in the hospital wing yesterday. You obviously still love me and worry about me."

"Of course I do Remy. You mean everything to me. And I never meant to hurt you. I'm an idiot. Please just give me another chance."

Remus chewed his lip thinking about it but then he pulled Sirius close kissing him passionately. "I've missed you, my idiot."


End file.
